fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Caelum
Caelum the "Chisel" is a Silver Keys' Celestial Spirit that can transform between three things for its master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-8 Its key was owned by Angel during the Oración Seis arc. Apparently, it is only an item and not a sentient being; however, this may not be true as Angle said after it fired at but missed Lucy "you to", hinting that Caelum may have some sentients.""Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-4Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 Appearance Caelum, at its default form, is shaped like a ball with a halo-like circle at top. It is made of metal and has lines tracing around its shape. The center of Caelum's default body is in a darker shade of gray than the rest of its body and there is a small white circle with a smaller light green circle inside. Caelum can expand its body so that it takes on different forms (sword, flight and cannon are so far the only known forms), but the main circle from its default body remains. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Caelum is summoned to do battle against Lucy Heartfilia. As it is summoned, it fires a blast at Aries and Loke despite Aries being on its side. Gemini then uses Caelum in sword form to attack Lucy but when Gemini refuses to hurt Lucy because Gemini realized Lucy's love for her Celestial Spirits, Angel takes Caelum to attack Lucy herself, however she misses her shot against Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-14 Magic and Abilities Forms Cannon Form: In this form it appears as a high tech cannon that can launch powerful blasts of energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 Firing Caelum might require focus or stamina from it's summoner, as Angel was shown to be too injured and beaten up to think straight after getting hit by Uranometria, and the energy beam she fired curved around Lucy and hit the raft Natsu was on instead. Despite of this Angel fell with no more power to fight. Flight Form: In this form it appears as a simple winged sphere which seems to make it the basis for the other forms. This form has yet to be seen using any attacks and it probably has none. Though it's likely this is the only form shown that can move considering it's the only one that looks like it could, but it hasn't been seen doing this yet, so there is no proof of this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Sword Form: This form has the "chisel" part of the sphere enlarged so much it looks like the Chisel is the blade of a sword with the Sphere part being it's hilt. This form is in fact the first evidence of some stellar spirits having no ability to resist their masters and it seems Caelum even lacks a personality or speech abilities which makes it very different from other Celestial Spirits shown so far.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 8-9 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Caelum cannot die, unless it is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Caelum appears as a support character in DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked. It is available in sword and cannon forms.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (owner) ]] References Navigation Category:Celestial Spirit